Dark Knight Deku
by rockgod23
Summary: When Izuku saved Bakugo from the sludge villain the he was killed And then he was brought back to life by Ra's al Ghul who promised to train him to become the next Batman the next worlds greatest detective the next Dark Knight he will gain allies, rivals pursuers, and maybe a few villains (psychotic clowns anyone?) and maybe he'll show the world you dont need a quirk to be a hero
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Deku, get the hell out of here, I don't need you to rescue me!"

"I'm not going to leave you here kachaan!" 'Yes, I got him out now if we can just-', "You son of a bitch! You cost me that kid and a very powerful quirk, now I'm gonna show you what I do to people who piss me off!" I cried out for help, all the heroes around, one of them could've done something. But no one did help, and the last thing I could think as I started to lose consciousness was how bad my death would hurt mom.

Line break

"AAAAAGH!" I screamed, I don't know if it was because of the pain or the fear, but all I could do was scream. I tried to move but saw I was tied down with rope, chains and seemingly anything else that could even remotely be used to restrain me.

"Yes, over the years I've noticed that the Lazarus pits tend to have a certain side effect when used to resurrect the dead. I am truly sorry if this is uncomfortable, but I need to be certain that you won't try anything brash."

'What was that' I looked around but I couldn't find anyone. "Don't worry, you're not going insane, at least not more than you can be coming back from the dead." A man wearing an emerald green robe stepped out of the shadows. He was old, appearing to be in his late sixties, but somehow, I felt that sixties didn't even come close to how old he really was.

"Why did you bring me back?" I asked him

"Because, I saw something in you. Something no one else noticed. Tell me, young Midorya, why did you run into a fight you knew you couldn't win, a fight even pro heroes wouldn't have won?"

"I-" I started, but was interrupted. "You couldn't let your friend die?" he asked me, but the way he said it, it sounded like he knew the answer, and knew that I knew it as well.

"I once had a student who, like you, couldn't stand back and let innocent people get hurt. This was back when quirks were just starting to appear, but this student was quirkless. With my training, however, he was able to become one of the greatest heroes of his time. Do you have any idea who I am talking about young Midorya?" He asked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A quirkless hero, and one of the best? A part of me wanted to have hope, but the other part remembered what All Might told me. "How is that even possible?" I asked the man.

"Through hard work, dedication, and most important of all, excellent training. I'm willing to provide the last part, but the first two are up to you. If you're willing to work hard, and go beyond the limits of any ordinary human, you may be able to follow in the footsteps of the Batman."

Now I heard everything. "The Batman? I thought he was a myth, made up to scare criminals."

"Well, young Midorya, he is real. And I can help you achieve the heights he has, and so much more." He said, smiling at me.

"I have just two more questions." I said, looking at him skeptically. He gestured for me to continue. "Who are you, and what is this place."

"My name is Ra's al Ghul. And to answer the second question, this is where the league of shadows operates. We have existed for thousands of years, with one soul purpose: justice. We strike from the shadows and take down those who would prey upon the weak. But even more importantly, we take the sins people would hide in the dark and force them into the light. So, young Midorya, are you ready to become the greatest hero?"

This was what I had always wanted. I looked at Ra's and nodded, determined to finally achieve my dream.

I was taught many forms of combat. I was taught math, science, physics, chemistry, history, and some of the most advanced detective skills. I was taught how to use a variety of gadgets and nonlethal weapons to give me every possible advantage. And now, after one long and painful year, I'm ready to return to my home for on the job training, but nothing like I once was. My name is Izuku Midorya, and I am the Batman

**Alright lets get this out of the way I don't own my hero academia or batman or any characters from either series this is an entirely non profit fan work anyway criticism and advice greatly appreciated hope you like it so far tell me what batman villains you'd like to see here and as for Ra's al Ghul picture this as just another universe where Ra's isn't about the whole killing thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mei's POV

'Well that went well' I thought to myself as I walked away from the arena, I just hope that the support companies noticed me.

"Mei Hatsume?"

I turned to see a short man with green hair and an expensive looking suit standing in the corner. "Can I help you?" I asked unsure where this was going.

"I'm Jack White, I'm here on behalf of Wayne Industries. We saw your match, though I think advertisement would be a more apt term, and my employers would like to offer you an immediate position in the tech department."

'I can't believe this is happening, I'm just a first year and already I'm being offered a job at one of the top support companies in the world.' "When do I start? Do I have to relocate? Do I get to design my babies as I see fit? Wait, what about finishing up school?" Jack stopped me before I could continue my barrage of questions.

"As soon as we work out the details with your school we can have you get to work right away. Our company can easily make accommodations for you to work from home. As for designing your (ahem) babies, your first project, if UA allows you to start working right away, will be making gadgets for a new client. I'm sure you want to make your own modifications, but let's just say he has a bat theme going on that he really tries to push. So, are you interested in the job?"

Izuku's POV

I deactivated the disguise Lucius gave me as I left UA. I was able to convince the principle to let Mei get to work right away during her free time. She told me to expect the small stuff by tonight, but the batmobile, and the onboard computer for the batsuit, would have to wait. But on the bright side tonight I can finally get some hero work going.

**Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it. Yeah I only have so many excuses but my main issue was trying to get this right anyway hopefully I can start pumping out more chapters cause I have a lot of interesting things planned or maybe I'll write myself into a corner and have no way out of it we'll just have to wait and see. Oh and happy new year.**


End file.
